<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Beach Day by jayket</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256003">Beach Day</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayket/pseuds/jayket'>jayket</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Beach Day, F/F, and yangs having none of it, blake just wants to relax, first fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,115</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256003</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayket/pseuds/jayket</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Blake sighed contently, putting her bookmark in its place and closing her book. She stretches her arms above her head, leaning back in her chair.</p>
<p>This is nice. She thinks. </p>
<p>“LOOK OUT!” </p>
<p>Blake flinches as a frisbee misses her head by a couple inches.</p>
<p>While it lasted.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Beach Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi everyone! I got this prompt on tumblr and decided to post it here too. This is my fist time writing a fanfic so let me know what you think and constructive criticism is appreciated! :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“It's so hot.”</p>
<p>Blake glances up from her book to look at Weiss. She’s currently lathering sunscreen on her arms. Blake's cat ears twitch with amusement.</p>
<p>“Careful princess, even with that giant sun hat on you still burn easy.”</p>
<p>Weiss glares and puts her also giant sunglasses back on her face.</p>
<p>“Don’t be rude.” She says, as she sits back in her beach chair and looks out towards the ocean.</p>
<p>Blake chuckles, and turns her eyes back to her book. They both sit in silence for a few minutes, enjoying the sun.</p>
<p>It was Ruby’s idea to have a beach day. After they defeated Salem, there was still a lot of work to do and team RWBY hadn’t had a chance to relax in weeks. So the team leader finally put her foot down.</p>
<p>Blake sighed contently, putting her bookmark in its place and closing her book. She stretches her arms above her head, leaning back in her chair.</p>
<p><em>This is nice.</em> She thinks.</p>
<p>“LOOK OUT!”</p>
<p>Blake flinches as a frisbee misses her head by a couple inches.</p>
<p>
  <em>While it lasted.</em>
</p>
<p>She looked over at Ruby who's jogging through the sand to retrieve the frisbee that she and Yang had been playing with.</p>
<p>“Sorry Blake,” She says with a smile, “Yang has the worst aim.”</p>
<p>“I do not!” Said Yang, who also was headed their way.</p>
<p>“Well <em>I’m</em> not the one who almost hit my girlfriend in the head with the frisbee.”</p>
<p>Yang sticks her tongue out at her sister.</p>
<p>Girlfriend. Blake still whirls at the thought. After Salem, everything just fell into place for the two of them. There was always something… there, but with the weight of Salem on their backs, it was just an unspoken rule that they should wait. And when it was finally over, dust still settling over the battlefield, Yang swept her up into her arms, and kissed her. It was everything she ever wanted.</p>
<p>“-lake?”</p>
<p>Blake snapped her attention back to the conversation at hand, eyes settling on Yang as she looked at her with a question in her eyes. Blake felt her cheeks warm.</p>
<p>“Uhh sorry, lost in thought, what did you say?”</p>
<p>Yang smirked, “I <em>said</em> do you wanna go swimming?”</p>
<p>Blake arched an eyebrow behind her sunglasses.</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>Yang pouted. She had her hair pulled back in a messy bun and was wearing her yellow bikini, a contrast to the black one Blake was wearing.</p>
<p>“Pleeeease?”</p>
<p>“Yang no.”</p>
<p>Something came over Yang's face, a look Blake has seen many times before. A look of mischief. She smirked.</p>
<p>“Yang <em>no</em>,” Blake said in a warning tone but also with a slight smile.</p>
<p>“What?” Yang asked, not so innocently, stretching her arms over her head and walked towards Blake, acting casual.</p>
<p>Blakes eyes involuntarily glanced down to her stomach. It was no secret Yang had muscles, but to have them <em>right there</em>... Blake couldn't help but sneak a glance at her girlfriend's abs. She was glad she was wearing sunglasses.</p>
<p>By the look on Yang's face, however, when she looked back up, told her she had not fooled her girlfriend, who was still casually making her way over to where Blake was sitting.</p>
<p>“Yang.. whatever you're planning, don’t.”</p>
<p>A grin appeared on Yang's face and shot her arms out to grab her. Blake lifted her arms in defence, trying to block her girlfriend from scooping her up, book falling on the sand. Blake squealed.</p>
<p>“YANG NO!!”</p>
<p>“Yang YES!”</p>
<p>She grabbed both of Blakes wrists, lifted them over her head, and bent her knees to easily lift her girlfriend up into a fireman's hold.</p>
<p>“Yang put me down right now!!” Blakes words had no seriousness behind them as she kicked her legs to try and jostle the blondes hold.</p>
<p>“Nope, sorry babe, we’re going for a swim!”</p>
<p>Yang jogged toward the water with ease. She got to the water's edge and made her decent, all while Blake was wiggling and laughing on her shoulders.</p>
<p>“Get ready!”</p>
<p>“DON’T YOU DARE.”</p>
<p>“Three… Two..”</p>
<p>“NO!”</p>
<p>“ONE!” Yang turned, and lept backwards into the water, Blake pummelling into the water first.</p>
<p>When Blake surfaced, she ran a hand down her face, laughing, reaching out with her other hand to blindly smack at the blonde who was also now out of the water and laughing by her side.</p>
<p>“You <em>jerk</em>!” Blake said with a smile, laughter dying down.</p>
<p>Yang just shrugged, “Sorry.” She said with no real apology behind her words. Blake looked at her softly and moved closer. Yang reached out her hands under the water to grab her hips.</p>
<p>“You’ll pay for that.” Blake said, wrapping her arms around Yang's neck.</p>
<p>“Oh?”</p>
<p>“You will.” Blake leaned forward slowly until their noses were almost brushing. She saw Yang's eyes close slowly, expecting. Blake smirked.</p>
<p>Yang wasn't ready for the splash of water that hit her face instead a second later. Her mouth opened in shock as she heard Blake cackle with glee.</p>
<p>Still with her eyes closed and water all over her face, Yang nodded, “I probably deserved that.”</p>
<p>“You did.” Blake stated with a smile as she watched her wipe the water away.</p>
<p>When Yang opened her eyes again, Blake still stood in front of her, water up to her collarbones, she looked beautiful, even with her hair all slicked back and wet.</p>
<p>She must've been communicating what she wanted through her eyes because Blake leaned in again and gave her a soft kiss that only lasted a couple seconds but still had Yang's stomach erupting with butterflies.</p>
<p>They were interrupted by gagging noises and pulled apart to look on the shore. Ruby and Weiss had made their way to the water's edge. Weiss looked at them with a small smile, glasses perched on top of her head, and Ruby was next to her, pretending to throw up.</p>
<p>Yang and Blake glanced back at each other with a chuckle, then parted and moved to the shallower waters.</p>
<p>“Well? What are you waiting for? Jump in!” Yang said to the two of them.</p>
<p>Ruby perked up, then immediately ran and jumped into the water next to Yang and Blake, splashing them in the process, laughing as she resurfaced.</p>
<p>All three heads turned to Weiss, waiting.</p>
<p>“No way. I’m <em>not</em> getting my hair dirty in that salt water.”</p>
<p>The three girls glanced at one another, all coming to a silent agreement.</p>
<p>Weiss, picking it up on it instantly, shook her head vigorously, “No, no, nope, not going to happen.”</p>
<p>Yang was the first to move, making a break for Weiss, Ruby and Blake following soon after.</p>
<p>As the three girls chased a screaming Weiss through the sand, Blake thought, <em>Yea, this is nice.</em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>